House of Sunwalker
House Sunwalker is a prodigious and dominant house comprised of priests and paladins exclusively, each with a varying degree of skill. Seated in the Iron Vault, the house itself is known for its continuous and substantial supply of provisions to the nation, acting as support for the backbone of the Sin'dorei economy. Their land is mostly comprised of farmland or mines, and their production of textiles, crops, armor, and the like are of a fine quality. Property * Primary Residence: The Iron Vault * Secondary Residence(s): Morning Glory (Quel'thalas / Wetlands) | Morning Glory (Uldum) Basic History The Sunwalker household was founded during the initial settlement of the Highbornes. The current lord, Athranius Sunwalker, deviated from the valleys and instead sought out the mountain range as a foothold for his citadel. Utilizing magic, the Sunwalkers rose above the plateaus and carved the Iron Vault into the waiting alps. What with the natural defense of the mountains from behind and on both sides, Athranius constructed formidable walls of magically-imbued stone along with few entrances and exits to ward off unwarranted invasions. However, due to the limited space, he founded a city below for those not of noticeable noble birth. After establishing the Iron Vault, Athranius laid claim to the land surrounding it and dubbed it "Morning Glory". However, House Sunwalker did not begin farming until House Novastorm intervened and provided Athranius with the means to farm the rich and fertile soil of Morning Glory. From there, House Novastorm and House Sunwalker established a thick and amicable bond between the houses that has lasted for generations. From there, House Sunwalker grew and established a substantial economic and military presence. Customs and Traditions * The Sun and Moon Festivals: The Novastorm and Sunwalker houses gather together for several days during the summer and several days during the winter. During said days, the ancient houses share resources freely and embrace each other in an outward and unabashed manner of acceptance and celebration. The heirs of either house exchange hand-made masks between one another to display goodwill and the promise to continue the festivals next year. The Sun Festival is formally held in Dawnmeadow Canyon, whereas the Moon Festival is held in Morning Glory (Quel'thalas) for the many citizens of both houses and the Iron Vault for the Novastorm nobles. House Ashveil is continuously invited to these events due to their relationship with either founding house; however, outsiders are typically forbidden to join in on these festivals. * The Hour of Silence: On the day that marks the death of the Sunwalker house founder, Athranius Sunwalker, the citizens dedicated to the house dedicate a day of silence for their fallen leader. It begins when the sun rises and ends when dusk falls. * Lanterns of Good Tiding: On the eve of the current house head's birthday, every denizen of the Iron Vault and Morning Glory (Quel'thalas) release lanterns into the night sky. After an appropriate amount of time, the current head must attempt to shoot down his lantern via spellcasting or archery. If the current Lord manages to shoot down his lantern, it means good luck for the rest of the year. * House Sunwalker was initially ruled by primogeniture inheritance, but Acreles Sunwalker dissolved that tradition after the rightful heir Adorean Sunwalker went to establish his place in the magistrate. * It is traditional for the Sunwalkers to send the most elite of their magically-inclined pupils to the Novastorm Academy or Perihelion, depending on their talents. Notable Relations * Bound with the Novastorm house, amicable relationship built out of mutual interest. * Business relationship with the Ashveil family. Utilizes their prowess in maritime trade. The Ashveil estate grants ships for escorts and for carrying exports and imports. Sworn Lesser Houses * House Lightfury * House Blackforge * House Highbane defunct * House Dawnwood Notable Members * Athranius Sunwalker Founder * Acreles Sunwalker Heir * Adorean Sunwalker Magister * Aleriah Sunwalker * Ceine Sunwalker Deceased * Aernaden Sunwalker Deceased Category:Houses and Clans Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage